This new miniature carnation variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a collection of miniature carnations maintained in greenhouse at Aalsmeer, Holland, for breeding purposes and was discovered by me in the course of my periodic inspection of greenhouse facilities maintained at Aalsmeer, Holland, for commercial and breeding purposes. This new variety attracted my attention because of the very large number of blooms carried by each flowering stem which, of course, is a very advantageous characteristic, and for that reason, I propagated this discovery plant by means of cuttings and upon finding the results to be quite favorable, I continued propagation in that manner through several successive generations to observe its overall growth and flowering habits and I found that its novel and advantageous characteristics held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.